


Driven

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, F/M, Temporary Character Death, Vague crossover with Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: He drove.Eyes wild with fear, with hatred. With hope. The wheels of his little orange sports car spun in the mud, kicking it up and dirtying the previously spotless vehicle as it raced down the dirt road at over 80 miles an hour.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 3





	Driven

He drove.

Eyes wild with fear, with hatred. With hope. The wheels of his little orange sports car spun in the mud, kicking it up and dirtying the previously spotless vehicle as it raced down the dirt road at over 80 miles an hour.

His heart thudded heavily in his chest, bile in the back of his throat, his gut twisting into thorny tangles.

There was blood dripping off the seat from the motionless passenger beside him.

Christ.

So much blood.

It was all over his steering wheel, his hands slick with it.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

His foot pressed harder on the gas pedal, propelling the car forward faster, but somehow not close to fast enough.

And then he saw it up ahead and he slammed on the brakes, arm reaching out instinctively to keep her body from being thrown forward.

(She was already dead, did that matter?)

He shifted the car into park and climbed out, blinking against the cold, falling rain.

Ignoring the rain, he moved to the passenger side and pulled open the door, sucking in a pained breath at the sight of her pale skin (so much blood). He moved forward and gently pulled her into his arms, cradling her with a tenderness that he’d never expressed while she was alive. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. I’m going to fix this.”

Oh God, please let him be right. He wrapped her in his leather jacket and gently laid her down on the ground, brushing some of the blonde hair out of her face. Her green eyes were dull and unseeing.

He’d heard legends, stories, from when he was younger. Things he’d chalked up to utter nonsense before he’d found out about Clark Kent, about the meteor rocks, about people with abilities, about strange things all over the world. If they were all real, and he knew they were, maybe this legend was true.

Oh God let it be true.

Oliver grabbed a shovel out of his backseat, one he’d stolen from the Kent farm. He hadn’t even bothered to tell Clark, to tell Lois. He couldn’t. He hoped he wouldn’t have to.

He grabbed the small box from the floor of his backseat and carried it with him, setting it on the ground and beginning to dig in the middle of the crossroads, his breath coming out in near-panicked puffs. The shovel wasn’t efficient, not with mud. He tossed it away and dropped to his knees in his suit, digging with his hands instead and forming a small hole.

He reached out and grabbed the box, placing it inside and shoving mud back over it, globs and globs of mud. He rose to his feet once it was covered, rubbing the mud onto his suit pants and looking around in the rain, flinching when thunder crashed in the distance.

Come on.

Come on, be real.

“Be real!” he shouted.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m very real.”

He whirled at the sound of the female voice, found himself staring at a beautiful, pale-skinned woman with flowing dark hair and a white dress.

She may have been a demon, but at that moment she looked like an angel to him.

He moved toward her, holding out a hand. “Please.”

She smiled, her eyes flashing black for a brief moment before her gaze trailed to the lifeless blonde laying beside his car. “You want to bring her back.” It wasn’t a question.

“Can you do that?” He stared at her, breath catching in his throat. His skin was chilled from the rain, from the events of the night that would never leave his mind.

“You were supposed to protect her,” she said with a smile. “You failed.”

He felt her words like a knife through his chest. “Yes. I failed.”

“Hmm.” She circled him like a lioness circling her prey, and if that was the case here, so be it.

He didn’t care.

“What is the great Oliver Queen willing to give up to bring her back?”

“Anything.” There was no hesitation before he responded. “Anything you want.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I want a lot of things. Most you can’t provide.”

“There has to be something!” The desperation in his voice didn’t come close to what he really felt.

She studied him for a moment, a slow smile spreading across her face. “There is. You.”

He stared at her. “What do you mean?”

“I want you. I’ll bring her back in exchange for you.”

“Do it,” he said gravely, holding her gaze.

She chuckled. “Oh, Sweetie. I’m not that evil. I’m not going to kill you. At least not for awhile.”

Oliver shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Ten years. I’ll bring her back and you can have ten long years with her before I come for you. Before I take your soul with me to the Pit.”

“Fine,” he said.

“Are you sure?” She circled him once more before stopping to stand in front of him, staring at him hard.

“I’m sure, just bring her back!”

Wordlessly, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

Oliver felt everything within him recoil at the kiss, but he didn’t pull away.

She smiled at him when she pulled away, her eyes flashing black once more. “It is done,” she informed him before vanishing.

He sucked in a startled breath, then jogged back to the car, to where Chloe lay, still unmoving. “Come on,” he whispered.

And then suddenly she gasped, sucking air into her lungs and looking at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Oliver felt relief flood him and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

“Ollie?” she murmured, her voice raspy.

“I’m right here.” He buried his face against her hair, shuddering at the feel of her arms winding around him just as tightly.

“What…what happened?”

He could hear the confusion in her voice, but he shook his head slightly, curling his fingers in her hair. “Doesn’t matter.”

Chloe shut her eyes, leaning into his tight embrace. She shivered from the cold, falling rain, her teeth chattering a little. When she opened her eyes and looked around, she realized they were in the middle of nowhere, on a muddy road surrounded by trees. She had no idea how they’d gotten there, or why they were sitting in the mud in the cold rain.

Nothing made sense.

“Come on.” He picked her up, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then carefully tucked her back into the passenger seat of the car, taking the time to stretch the seatbelt across her and looking at her, meeting her confused green eyes. Green eyes that had been empty and lifeless only moments ago.

Dead.

Now alive.

Oliver pressed his lips against hers, felt the warmth there—a difference from the cold, unfeeling kiss shared with another, a demon and yet an angel.

Chloe blinked in surprise as he pulled away. “Oliver—”

“Shh. Don’t. Please,” he whispered.

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she didn’t ask questions.

There would be time for that later.

Ten years of time.

Oliver carefully shut the passenger side door and moved to the driver’s side.

Alive.

She was alive.

He climbed into the car once more, not caring about the mud or blood or water stains.

She was alive.

He drove.


End file.
